


Reconstruction

by CastellanGarak



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon Cardassia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastellanGarak/pseuds/CastellanGarak
Summary: prompt: “That doesn’t sound like the wisest idea.”





	Reconstruction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdosianOrchids901](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdosianOrchids901/gifts).



> unbeta'd whoops

Bashir trembles, gripping Garak’s hand fiercely. He was under Parmak’s care, but was taking too long to heal. “Help me up,” Julian says. “I’m going back out there.”

“No, no you’re not.” Garak says, pushing him down onto the bed. 

“I have to. I have to help.” 

“That doesn’t sound like the wisest idea.”

“I can’t just sit back and do nothing,” Julian says fiercely.

“Julian,” Garak says, disbelievingly. “You nearly died.” 

“Yes, but I didn’t. Others might, though, without my help.”

Garak sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. Julian had gone to reconstruction efforts with a fervor, to an unhealthy degree, actually. He barely slept, he barely ate, all he did was shift rubble, digging up bodies both alive and dead. But he had gotten reckless, going into an unstable building, the roof of which collapsed on him not days prior. It was a miracle Julian had suffered no permanent damage. 

“Julian,” Garak says, earnestly. “Please. For once, take care of yourself.” Garak does not know why Julian has been pushing himself so hard for so long, but it tears at him, to see him like this. 

Julian takes a deep breath, and pushes himself to his feet. He promptly stumbles, nearly falling to the floor. Garak rushes to steady him. Julian shakes off his grip, takes a shaky step, and then another, and goes to his clothes, piled on a nearby table. He strips out of the hospital scrubs, and Garak averts his eyes. 

He allows Bashir a moment of privacy, waits for him to finish dressing, and then goes back to him. Julian turns his back to him, starts for the door. He stumbles again, and this time he does fall. He hits the ground with a whimper. And then, doesn’t stop, making broken, wracking little noises.

Garak rushes over, drops to his knees, and takes Julian into his arms. Julian presses his face into Garak’s neck, which soon grows damp with his tears. Garak rubs soothingly at Julian’s back. “Darling,” he says, voice breaking. He clears his throat and tries again. “Darling, what’s wrong?”

Julian takes a shaky breath, rubs furiously at his eyes. “It’s my fault,” he says, voice thick.

“What is?” Garak asks, cupping his cheek.

“This.” Julian says, gesturing around. “All of this.”

“You’re going to have to be more specific,” Garak says, confused.

“Cardassia,” Julian chokes out. “The devastation, the destruction. I should have seen it coming, I should have prevented it.”

“And how, pray tell, would you have known?” Garak asks.

“Jack Pack… the equations… remember?”

Garak sighs. “It’s not your fault,” he says. “Stop killing yourself over something no human could have fixed.”

“It feels like my fault,” Julian says.

“It’s not,” Garak insists. “But even if it were… I’d forgive you.”

“Yeah?” Julian asks, leaning against him.

“Yeah,” Garak says softly, and kisses him. 


End file.
